A Real Trouper
by Nostalgia-Margo
Summary: With a school fair on the way, The Cosby Kids and The North Philly Girls help a fundraiser with their new friend, Melanie Fitzgerald, but when it comes to the money and prizes, a desperate Rudy soon goes crazy with greed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Since I'm catching up on my other FA writings, this story gave me a little inspiration from my childhood as a Girl Scout member. Besides The North Philly Girls, another character I wanted to include is my stand alone FA OC, Melanie. Her story takes place somewhere in the beginning or middle of 8th season. **

**Fat Albert and The Cosby Kids belong to Bill Cosby/Filmation**

**Big Bertha,The North Philly Girls and Melanie belong to me**

Opening Theme;

* * *

Hey, hey, hey!

Here's Fat Albert

And I'm gonna sing a song for you

And Bill's gonna show you a thing or two

You'll have some fun now

With me and all the gang

Learning from each other

While we do our thing

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Hey, hey, hey!

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Hey, hey, hey!

This is Bill Cosby coming out with music and fun

If you're not careful, you may learn something before it's done!

Hey, hey, hey!

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time.

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon in the North Philly city, The Cosby Kids, along with The North Philly Girls, were at Fat Albert's apartment waiting for him and Big Bertha to arrive back with groceries.

While Weird Harold and Cheryl were in the living room watching basketball on the television, Bill, Camille, Mushmouth, Wendy, Donald, Stella, Bucky, Angie, and Russell were in the kitchen, sitting at the table together, baking cookies. Wendy was stirring the mixing bowl, adding the last few ingredients, milk, flour, and sugar filled with cake batter, peanut butter and marshmallows.

"Thish ish going to be good." Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is gonna be one of our newest, homemade recipes." Bucky agreed.

Lulu walked over and took a peek inside of the concoction with an expression of disgust on her face, "What is that supposed to be?" She pointed inside of the bowl.

"Oh, W-we're making peanut butter and marshmallow cookies!" Stella answered.

"Care to have one when they're done, Lulu?" Angie asked.

The rich girl turned her head away, "Uhh, sorry, I'm sorta on a diet anyway, not really into sweets." She replied.

Rudy then barges in, standing next to his sassy counterpart, putting an arm around her shoulders and staring at the revolting mixture of ingredients.

"Hmmm, that sure don't look like cookie dough to me, who would wanna buy this slop anyway, am I right, Sugar plum?" Rudy turns to Lulu with her arms crossed as she smirked.

Russell frowned, "Rudy, you remind me of coming home back from sleeping over in a pigsty!"

"Sleeping over in a pigsty?"

"As always, No Class!" Russell grinned.

Lulu giggled when she heard Bill's little brother saying that iconic catchphrase to Rudy.

"Why you little…." The cocky rich boy starts chasing after him around the kitchen.

"You guys, cut it out will ya? you're gonna break something!" Bill frowned.

Russell rang upstairs until Rudy had the front door unexpectedly smashed him right in the face.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, we got some news today!" Albert and Bertha walked in the doorway while Rudy slid down against the wall with his pupils wobbling around in his eyes.

Bertha held out a flier, "The school fair will be selecting the group with the most money for selling special, delicious delicacies!" She cheered.

"The Donations will be for charity around the community." Albert added.

Everybody seem so thrilled for this event as they chattered in amazement.

"Did somebody say money?" Rudy whispered, "Now we're cooking, Count me in! I'd like to take part in this competition!" He bragged.

"Well, The kids are really looking forward for the fundraiser and as for Rudy, we all know he's very sneaky, even though he comes from a rich family, Rudy thinks he can get his hands on anything such as receiving trophies, money or other awards, but not everyone can get what they want." Mr. Cosby added.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, The weekend has past and the kids were back to school on Monday.

"You know, Fat Albert, I'd be nice if we had an extra helping hand with the fundraiser." Harold suggested.

"I'm afraid you're right, Harold, we could use someone whose real good at organizing the donations." Bill agreed.

As the gang was hanging out by their lockers, Dumb Donald was chosen by the principal to show a new student around Maywood school, It was a young girl, about 15 years of age, wearing a white button shirt with a light blue jumper and white ballet shoes, including a green beret and a matching sash including so many badges. She's about an average height, with her dark curly hair in a headband, blue eyes, and appears to be mixed.

"Thank you for giving me a tour around the school, Donald." The girl exclaimed.

"Naw, I-I-It's no problem at all." He replied.

"A-and Miss Wucher's class is right down there." Donald pointed towards the classroom door.

"I can see that." She bleated.

"Oh, I-I-I want ya to meet the gang." Donald mentioned as the two spotted the dudes at the lockers, who were just looking for him until they notice him and the girl approaching over.

"Hey Guys!" Donald bellowed, "This is Melanie, she's new here." He gestured.

"Hello, boys." She waved as The gang chattered in greeting her back.

"I like the sash!" Harold compliments on the sash covered in different badges and pins around the top of her body.

"Oh, this isn't just a sash, it's for all the badges I received from my Girl Scout troop."

"I-I-Is it just for girls?" Donald questioned curiously.

"Oh no." She chuckled, "There's also Boy Scouts included as well, they usually run the same organization as we girls scout members do."

The boys became fascinated, "Ahhh."

Albert stares at his watch. "Hey, Hey, Hey, don't want to be late for class, Okay?" He exclaimed as the kids dashed right into their homeroom before the late bell rang.

Everyone, The Cosby Kids, The North Philly Girls, and the rest of the fellow classmates all sat in their desks as they wait for their teacher, Miss Wucher to enter the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone, before we start our day, I'd like to introduce a new student who's come to join our class today. I'd like you to welcome Melanie Fitzgerald, she just moved to town." She explained as the new girl walked up in front of the class.

"Melanie, would you like to share a little bit about yourself to the class?" Miss Wucher questioned.

"Yes, ma'am." She answered, "Not only I'm new here, I'm also a transfer student. What I'm really passionate about is completing my journey as a Girl Scout member."

Miss Wucher was amazed, "That sounds wonderful, Melanie." She exclaimed.

"Maywood school is holding a fair at Funland this weekend, there will be a fundraiser to see who raises the most donations for charity, would you be interested?"

"Oh, I would love that, if you do not mind, my leader, Miss Cassandra and my troop would be honored to be a part of this occasion as well." Melanie suggested.

"That's perfectly fine, all they need is to sign these permission slips and have them turned by tomorrow."

"Good thing I have a meeting later tonight, I'll have my troop sign these with further notice." Mel mentioned.

"Then, It's settled, you may take your seat, Melanie." The teacher informed as Mel went and sat next to Fat Albert, "Speaking of, in this box, are the selection of prizes for selling the most treats such as chocolate bars, Cookie boxes, and any other options for raising the most donations."

"Prizes?" Rudy whispered.

Miss Wucher begins to explain, "If you raise $500, you will win first prize and an $85 check, for raising $370, a $50 scholarship, and for raising $250, $30 and a golden metal."

"Now that's my kind of wealth." Rudy said softly as huge, green dollar signs appear in his eyes.

"That gives me an idea." Melanie wondered.

"Alright everyone, who's ready to start selling some treats?" The Caucasian teacher questioned as the whole class chatters and cheers in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

The dismissal bell rang and everybody dashed their way out of the school building, The Cosby kids and The North Philly Girls including Melanie were the last group to walk out the doors. Instead of going back to the clubhouse, the kids decide to pay Mudfoot a visit in the North Philly park to introduce their new friend.

"Well, it's sure nice to meet you, Melanie." The old man exclaimed pleasantly.

"Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Mudfoot."

"You are showing good community service as part of being in your Girl Scout troop, it takes a lot of good team work to help with a fundraiser for charity."

"How gets the money then?" Rudy questioned.

"Poverty, of course and children who don't have a home, that reminds me of the story of two squirrels, Moe and Gabby holding a parade to save the woodland creatures from the forest due to Hunting season while a bunch of fugitive creatures steal the food for the animals." Mudfoot continued to narrate.

* * *

"It was a sunny day here in the fine pine forest as Legal Eagle, Moe, Gabby and the rest of the critters in the woods, are holding a parade to save creatures of the woods from the dangers of the hunting season."

_"A little higher, Moe, it keeps dangling at the bottom."_

_"I'm trying, Gabby but the problem is I'm too short to reach to the top."_

_Without further notice, Legal Eagle flew above the two squirrels as he used his claws to hang up the banner until it was in perfect position._

_"Thanks, Legal Eagle." Moe exclaimed._

_"Anytime Moe, I'm always on duty." The bird said as he landed onto the ground, "I say, this ceremony is looking terrific."_

_"It sure is! The Fine Pine Forest Parade is gonna be huge!" _

_"The woodland animals will be so pleased to see all this!"_

_Meantime, two mischievous, little creatures were snooping in the bushes, seeking upon the scene of the parade and the sacks of food for the distressed animals._

_"Ahh, Bingo! That's just what we need!" a voice whispered._

_"But how are we gonna get the sacks?" The second voice questioned._

_"We'll just wait until those rodents and that gigantic sucker of a bird isn't around, now keep your eyes peeled."_

_"How 'bout we take a break from all this hard work, I sure could use some juice and nuts." Moe suggested._

_Gabby agreed, "Sounds like a plan, Moe."_

_"Climb on my back, I'll give you a flight there." Legal Eagle said as the two rodents climbed aboard as the three vanished in an instant._

_Since the eagle and the squirrels have left the scene, the critters from the bush appeared and they turned out to be bandit raccoons, "Now's our chance, let's get moving!"_

_The raccoons start scooping up the grub in bags of potato sacks, until a female voice hollered from the distance, "Ahhh, Thieves, Thieves! Somebody stop them!"_

_"Drat! Run for it!"_

_"You hear that, fellas?" _

_"Ya, sounds like there's trouble coming from the parade."_

_The three animals zoomed as fast as they could back to scene of the party as they spot two raccoons mugging the food supply._

_"There they are. Let's get 'em!"_

_Moe and Gabby unexpectedly crash into a tree right into their path but Legal Eagle kept flying and swooped down towards the two, little raccoon criminals. In an instant, the bird snatched the sack out of the raccoons' grasp. Raccoon two then bumped and tumbled into Raccoon two right into a big log straight ahead._

_"Awe man, brother, we've been busted."_

_Legal Eagle, along with Moe and Gabby approach the two rodents, "Why do you intend to steal food for animals who need support from other fellow woodland creatures? _

_"Please, we beg you, don't take us in, we're brothers, we were starving and...well... uh..." Raccoon two stammered._

_"It felt unfair for us from where we live, nobody gave us anything to eat, nobody, but we apologize for mugging your grub." Raccoon one explained as he and his brother turned around, about to walk away._

_"Wait fellas! Legal Eagle exclaimed, "How about you join the parade with us, our treat." _

_"Yeah!" Moe and Gabby agreed in unison._

_The raccoons were pleased to join in the party as they followed the three back in the forest._

* * *

Mudfoot finished the last of the story, "And that's what the raccoon brothers learned about themselves, Greed is nothing but being selfish, another fact in literature, it's a root of evil."

"You guys, I better head back home now, gotta make preparations for the fundraiser, pleasure meeting you, Mr. Mudfoot, See you!"

"Bye, Melanie!" Everyone waved back.


End file.
